Still 'cool'
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: a Robstar oneshot taking place right after the end of the new episode 'the Quest'. Please read and review!


Howdy y'all! This is a Rob-Star one shot and takes place like an hour after the end of last night's new episode 'Quest'. If you haven't seen that episode you might not want to read this as it has spoilers and well you might not understand what they are talking about. Anyways here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own … a cup of hot cocoa yum.

On with the show…

Still 'cool' 

Starfire and Robin were the last ones at the kitchen table, eating the lasts of the pizza. Well, there was Silky too but he was asleep on the table, in his adorable mini Robin outfit. Starfire was still in the Robin costume she had taken from the closet. Starfire was sitting next to robin just thinking and staring into space. Robin was sitting next to Starfire, thinking about Starfire and staring at Starfire. The robin outfit looked beautiful on her, she had even managed to make the Robin shirt into a stylish halter-top and the green pants fit perfectly onto her figure. His staring was interrupted when Starfire turned around "Was your trip enjoyable Robin?" She asked. Robin thought about this. Yes, it was enjoyable in the sense that he had completed his journey, learned some new moves and met the great master. But it was dismal in the sense that he had missed Starfire every second. Not that he could really tell her that.

"Uhm yeah it was cool. How was it back here?" Robin asked taking a sip of his soda.

Starfire pondered this for a second. It had been great in the sense that they had gotten to dress up as Robin while he was gone. It was horrible in the sense that she had been wishing Robin was there and missing him every second.

"Uhm it was splendid" She lied.

"Hey Star, why did everyone dress up like me while I was away?" Robin asked.

"Robin you are just such an as they say on earth 'cool' individual it is hard _not _to want to be like you" Starfire answered smiling

Robin chuckled "I'm not cool" Robin said looking down at the ground

"Yes you are Robin! Why do you say that?" Starfire asked shocked that the boy wonder, her best friend could argue that he wasn't cool

"Well for starters I left my team alone to go on some half witted scheme across the world just to find a martial arts master that might have not even existed" Robin said

Starfire didn't know what to say, "Robin, we were fine"

"Yeah but you guys could've gotten hurt or…. and well I'm also not cool because…" Robin took a deep breath and… "Because I might be a great martial artist. I might be the only one to successfully train with the true master in a long time. But I still don't have the courage to tell you one thing, something that should be so simple"

"What is that Robin?" Starfire asked quizzically

"Well let me try to explain. Even though I had a successful mission the whole time I missed you. Every battle I fought with the guardians I thought of you to get me through it. I would travel back across the world and face the guardians all over and climb to the top of that mountain if it meant protecting you. I guess what I'm saying is….I love you Starfire" And he leaned over and kissed her. When he felt her kissing back he knew what her response was to his comments "I love you too Robin" Starfire said as they broke the kiss.

Robin wrapped her arms around her and closed his eyes and for a minute everything was peaceful. Suddenly Robin felt something tugging at his mask. Silky had woken up and was chewing on Robins mask "Hey stop that!" Robin said. Silky just smiled and grabbed the mask off of Robin.

"Hey get back here you mutant silk whatever! That's my mask!" Robin shouted, chasing silky around the room. Starfire giggled and stared at Robin's dazzling blue eyes.

"You are very cool Robin, even without your mask" She whispered and watched as Robin chased Silky around the room…

END

Okay y'all well that's the story! Yeah I know it's lame I just couldn't resist! Please review!

Bye y'all


End file.
